zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Grandpa Gohan
Grandpa Gohan is the adoptive Grandfather of Goku. Goku's first born, Gohan, is named after Grandpa Gohan. Gohan (Goku's Grandfather) is usually referred to as Grandpa Gohan in order to stray away from causing any confusion from Goku's son Gohan. Grandpa Gohan was a martial artist who was trained by Master Roshi. He and Ox-King were close friends and had even delivered milk together, similar to that of Goku and Krillin. Grandpa Gohan decided to adopt and raise Goku after finding him in the woods as a baby. As a baby Goku, was very aggressive and at times temperamental. This is due to his natural nature of being a saiyan, who are often characterized as portraying these similar traits. After suffering a head injury, Goku lost all of his memory. This then allowed himself to turn over a new leaf as a happy, caring, and loving boy. Grandpa Gohan taught most of what he knew relating to martial arts to Goku. Grandpa Gohan managed to survive the first occurence of Goku's transformation. He then warned Goku to never go outside at night and look at the full moon. Unfortunately, the second time Goku transformed into a Great Ape, Grandpa Gohan was killed. Later in the Dragon Ball series, Grandpa Gohan appeared as the last of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters Goku, Krillin and Yamcha had to face. He wore a fox mask when he fought Goku to conceal his identity. The fight between the two of them remained even untill Grandpa Gohan exploited Goku's weakness by grabbing his tail, thus draining Goku of his energy. After throwing Goku, back and back and forth on the ground Grandpa Gohan accidentally ripped his tail off. After angering Goku, Grandpa Gohan explained to him that he must train harder and try to turn his tail from a weakness into a strength. Grandpa Gohan then unmasked himself, and the two of them shared an emotional reunion. Baba then goes on to explain that she attains the power to bring the dead back to life for one day. After hearing this, Bulma took it upon herself to explain the Dragon Balls to Grandpa Gohan as well as her journey with Goku. Although now aware of the restorative powers of the Dragon Balls, Grandpa Gohan states that he quite content with his life in Other World and chooses to remain dead. Grandpa Gohan then proceeds to thank Master Roshi for training Goku and gives his Grandson a final farewell. We also learn here that like Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan also posesses some perverted characteristics, by stating " I've got a lot of friends, and most of them are brunettes." Later, in the final two episodes of Dragon Ball, Grandpa Gohan makes another appearance. In Other World, Grandpa Gohan now serves as a body guard for Annin, the legendary furnace keeper. After patching the leak in the furnace, Goku leaves Other World and bids his beloved Grandpa a final farewell. During both Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, Grandpa Gohan is only seen during a couple of flashbacks. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Canon